You Can't Leave Me
by I shipp lizter
Summary: When an accident becomes a life or death situation for Brittany Raymond, how will her best friend Trevor Tordjman respond? What kind of feelings will come out of hiding. And will Brittany make it? Read and find out. {Told from Brittany and Trevor's POV's.} Reviews would be great since this is my first The Next Step fanfic every. Hope you enjoy! (I ship Jiley pretty hard.)
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's POV**

To celebrate the finishing of filming Season 2 of The Next Step, the entire cast had a pool party. That isn't really up my alley because I'm not the best swimmer. I mean I took one lesson as a kid. I didn't have time to learn how to swim since dance was my entire life.

So everyone was at this private pool house mansion, enjoying the sun and swimming. I sat in a lounge chair reading a magazine about The Next Step. I turned the page and saw a picture of Trevor and I, when we went out to the movies on night, since everyone else was busy. According to the article, the media assumed we were an item. I scoffed and got up, still reading the article as I walked over to where Trevor was, to show him this. And that's when everything happened all too fast. I looked up to see Trevor walking towards me, and then someone shouted my name,

"Brit look out!"

I turned my head and the second I did, I was hit in the chest with a basketball. It knocked all of the wind out of me and I was thrown off balance. The magazine flew from my hands and I fell backwards into the pool, gasping for air. My chest pounded as my lungs begged for air. I inhaled the water and before I blacked out I hear the faint shout of my name….


	2. Chapter 2

**Trevor's POV**

Brit was walking towards me with a magazine in hand, and then Lamar yelled "Brit look out!" as a basketball came flying towards her. She had stepped in front of Isaac, who was playing basketball besides the pool with Lamar. Brittany got hit in the chest with the ball and fell into the pool unable to take a breath before she fell in. It took me half a second to react before I remembered she couldn't swim and I ripped my shirt off as I ran at her.

"Brit!" I yelled before I dove in after her. I dove down after her sinking body and pulled her to the top. I lifted her out of the pool and layed her on the cement. She was still and wasn't breathing. So I mentally gathered the knowledge I had and started CPR on her. 1...2…3... I counted mentally as I beat on her chest, and then pinched her nose and sealed my mouth around hers, blowing into her lungs. I started to panic. She couldn't die, she just couldn't! 1..2..3…blow. 1..2..3..blow, "Someone call 911!" I shouted and kept going. 1..2..3.. blow. 1..2..3.. blow. "Come on Brit, breathe!" ..3..blow, "Breathe!" ..2..3..blow.

"They're on their way!" someone said, but I didn't know who. I was too focused on Brittany. 1..2..3..blow.

"Come on Brit, breathe! Don't die on us!" I said, tears beginning to come to my eyes. I can't lose her. She's my best friend, my dance partner, and I just couldn't let her go this way. 1..2..3..blow. And then a miracle happened and Brit came to and gagged up most of the water in her lungs, then her breathing was shallow. I heard sirens in the distance, and Brittany coughed again. Her eyes opened only a bit and I could see she was responsive. Then the paramedics came rushing in and put Brit on a stretcher and rolled her into the ambulance. I hoped in with them and looked at the others. "I'll meet you guys there!" I said and closed the ambulance door.

I sat in the back with the two paramedics. One put a blanket over Brit and an oxygen mask over her face. I gently reached over and moved the hair from her face. "You'll be okay," I whispered to her. "She'll be okay, right?" I asked the paramedic. He kept his focus on Brittany, "Her vitals are stable. There's still a small amount of water in her lungs, but she'll be good until we get her to the hospital," he said. The other paramedic began asking me questions.

"Can you tell us who she is?" he asked,

"Brittany Raymond. 17 years old." I said.

"Any allergies you know of?"

"None."

"Who's her emergency contact? He asked.

"Uh, her mother I guess? I have her home number in my phone" I said, pulling my phone from my jacket that I grabbed before leaving. "I'll call her mother and tell her to meet us at the hospital," I said and dialled the number. It rang twice and Brit's mom picked up.

"Trevor, it's nice to hear from you," she said sweetly.

"Listen, Mrs. R I don't have time to talk. Brit was in an accident. She fell in the pool and inhaled a ton of water. I fished her out and did CPR until she came around, but there's some water in her lungs. I'm in the ambulance with her and we're on our way to the hospital. Her vitals are stable but you should hurry!" I said quickly and then hung up. I put my phone back and looked back at Brittany. I took her hand and closed my eyes. "Please be okay" I whispered and kissed her hand, "Please,"….


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up in a room. My vision was blurry and my throat hurt. I turned my head a bit and saw Trevor sitting next to the bed. He was holding my hand and his head was down. I listened as he spoke quietly,

"Please… please god… you can't let her die. She's my best friend. You can't take her. She's my dance partner, my friend. I need her. I don't know what'll do without her….I love her. She…She can't leave me," he whispered.

I froze. Did…did he just say he loves me? I felt a tear hit my hand.

"I love you too…" I managed to croak out. Trevor's head snapped up.

"Brit?" he asked. I opened my eyes a bit more.

"Hey…" I said, trying to smile. Trevor took a breath.

"Brittany, I…I thought you were gonna die," he said looking like he was going to cry.

"Hey…" I said again, my breathing raspy, "I'm okay now."

"Good…that's good," he said and kissed my hand again.

It was silent for a moment before I spoke up.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked.

"I called your mom. She's in the cafeteria. She should be back in a few minutes," he told me.

"Oh…" I said, "Trevor? What happened back there?"

Trevor was quiet for a moment, but then spoke up.

"You were walking towards me and stepped in front of the basketball that Isaac and Lamar were throwing. It hit you in the chest and you fell in the pool, inhaling a lot of water. I dove in and pulled you out and did CPR until you coughed up most of the water. Then the paramedics came and I rode with you to the hospital, calling your mother on the way," Trevor explained. I nodded.

"Oh. Ok," I said. Trevor stood up,

"I'm gonna go find your mother and maybe the doctor to come and look at you. I'll tell him your awake," he said and turned to leave.

"Trevor wait!" I said and he looked at me again.

"Yeah, Brit?" he asked, moving closer to the bed. I took a breath.

"Kiss me…" I asked him. He paused for a moment before he leaned in and our lips connected. It felt amazing. After a moment, we broke apart. I squeezed his hand. "I love you…" I told him. He smiled,

"I love you too, Brit," he said, still smiling. He stared into my eyes for a minute and then stood up straight again. "I'll go find your mom," he said and looked at me one last time before leaving. I watched him go, and thought to myself as I leaned back into the pillow. He really did love me. All those thought and daydreams about the two of us that I tried to push away, they were all happening. He loves me, and I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittany's POV**

Trevor came back with my mom and the doctor, who began a physical exam.

"You'll have to open you gown for me," he said. I hesitated, and Trevor turned away, then I opened it. "You'll be a little bruised and sore for a few days due to the force that you were hit with y the ball. Luckily it wasn't hard enough to fracture anything." The doctor said and I closed my gown. He pulled out a stethoscope and made me breath a few times. "Your lungs are still a little wheezy, so we'll keep you here overnight, and you should be able to go home tomorrow.'' He added. I smiled and nodded. Then he left. Trevor came over and sat on the bed with me.

"How about when you get out of here…we got out somewhere for dinner?" he asked. I smiled, nodded, and leaned in to kiss him. Perfect, I thought. This is perfect.


End file.
